Lost Humanity
by Blue Eyed Assasin
Summary: Post NFA, chapter 5 up. No one kill me i killed Buffy. And Angelus is back some more old buddies get involved and Rhea is on her way to hell. Chapter 5 is up. hope you all really like it.
1. The bitter truth

DISCLAIMER: Alright well I don't own any Angel/Buffy characters they all belong to Joss Whedon… spelling? I do own Ash so if you steal her I will be forced to turn into the Hulk. Well enjoy the story!

Angel grimaced as the rain fell upon his chest. A trail of blood followed him as he walked down the driveway of a house; he stopped in front of the doorway and hesitated for just a moment before pushing the doorbell. The door swung open and Buffy stood shocked looking at him.

"Angel what are you doing here?" She asked slightly angered. Angel looked down at her swollen stomach then looked back up at her her astonished. "Your pregnant?" He asked before collapsing into her arms.

"Xander I need your help!" Buffy yelled as she began to pull Angel inside. Her and Xander laid him on the living room sofa. He grimaced when Buffy touched his chest; she pulled her hand away to see that it was soaked in blood.

"Xander get the first aid kit" Buffy stated as she began removing his shirt. Underneath were huge gashes, stabs, penetrations and even burn marks.

" Angel what happened?" Buffy asked slightly distressed at the state of her friend.

"We destroyed the black thorn and the Senior Partners decided to take us out by sending every demon they could after us."

"What do you mean us?" Asked Xander as he walked in with the first aid kit.

"Me, Spike, Illyria, Wesley, Gunn... all of us they're all dead." Angel said. He it seemed as if he was clarifying the loss of his teammates not only to the people before him but also to himself.

"That's not true Spike called about an hour ago. He's more alive than ever. Some how he managed to gain his mortality." Xander said to Angel before sitting on a chair across the room.

The three of them looked at the stairs as they heard footsteps coming down from upstairs. A teenage girl came down she had long black hair, pure blue eyes and seemed slightly confused.

"Uhh, I just came down to tell you that Drew and Carmen needed a lift home... But I figure now isn't the best time. I mean considering the fact we have a guy on our couch with no shirt on bleeding everywhere." She began to turn around to back upstairs when Xander stopped her.

"Get your friends to wait in the back and I'll give them a lift home. We're going to need you to stay here with our guest because Buffy and I have to pick up some stuff on our way too okay?"

"Uhh, sure" The girl said before turning around and going back upstairs. Buffy finished bandaging most of Angel's wounds before her and Xander began to get their coats on.

"We're leaving you with Ashriel." With that said the two of them left out the front.

"They gone?" Ash asked from the stairs.

"Yeah" Angel replied as he sat up on the side of the couch. He looked at his shirt that had been torn to pieces. He tossed it back onto the sofa in irritation.

"Want another shirt?" Ashriel asked. Angel nodded and watched the girl go up the stairs and come back down with a black t-shirt.

"This is all I got. It's big on me so it should in theory fit you." Ashriel tossed Angel a shirt and began walking towards the kitchen.

"So what's your name anyways?" She asked him as she began preparing some coffee. She walked out a few minutes and sat next to him expectantly. He still hadn't told her his name. Was he afraid of something worried about what she would think?

"Well, what's your name?" She asked again with slight irritation.

"It's Angel" he replied with a monotone voice.

"Ah, I see. Angelus, well at least you were once. The vampire with a soul." Ash replied back with thought. She quickly broke out of it and then looked at Angel.

"I have a question for you. How is it that you can have Vampires that don't have souls that are still good in a sense but have vampires such as yourself?" She asked him.

"I guess I was just evil to begin with." Angel replied as he looked at her.

" That's not true. Perhaps you just have really bad moral judgment so when you lost your soul, so pretty much your conscience any sort of bad feeling you got just disappeared." Ash told him. She got back up to go check on the coffee. She poured two glasses and put milk and sugar into hers and left his black.

"So, what exactly is the relationship between Xander and Buffy?" Angel asked as he took a look around the house. Buffy already had the playpen set up and there were pain cans sitting by the door. Angel suspected that they were used for painting the babies room.

"Wow, for someone so close to Buffy you sure are out of loop. Buffy and Xander are married and she's eight and a half months pregnant. They started dating like three days after she came back from Rome. She said that he always did love her and that it took sometime to realize that she loved him too." Angel was distraught. Not only did Buffy get pregnant and not tell him, but she also married Xander. He was waiting for her to be ready to come back into his life; he respected her request for space and tried to move on. All his mind could keep going back to was the day he was infected by the Morey demon's blood. What would have happened if he stayed that way? Then he considered all of the events that came forward after that day, and he realized that she would be dead and the world would have most certainly ended. But still, why didn't she even tell him that she had gotten married.

Ashriel walked out of the room and placed the mug in front of Angel. He looked at her eyes and realized they were an odd shade of purple. Her hair fell over her shoulder and she tipped her head down to place her glass on the coffee table, she almost had a fallen angel quality. Her face looked warm, but full of sorrow. Both Angel and Ash flinched as the front door swung open. Ash let out a sigh and removed her hand from her chest. Buffy looked at Angel with anger, Xander looked at Ash, his facial expression was either that of panic or fear, but if Buffy was involved it was most likely both.

"Why don't we go drive up and grab some coffee!" Xander suggested to Ash. She looked at him and smacked her forehead.

"Are you in grade two. I think we should leave the two of you alone for a little bit. We're going to go for a drive, behave yourselves, don't break anything… and you!" she said pointing to Buffy. "Don't go into labour!" With that she got up, grabbed her coat slipped on her running shoes and walked out the door with Xander.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Buffy yelled at Angel. "You think you can just come to my house a year and a half since I had seen you last, half dead asking for my help! I thought we agreed to stay away from each other." She hissed. He looked at her angered and frustrated at her response.

"Key word there Buffy, half dead! Did you think I could go to a hospital and say oh yeah a gang of demons attacked me and I'm a vampire! I had no one else to go to! You were the only one I trusted!" He stated.

"Yeah well why didn't you go to your son that you didn't tell me about!"

"You… how did you know?" He asked her. No one should have known except Himself, Wesley and Connor that and everyone at Wolfram and Hart.

"Yeah, shocked that I found out your little secret. Willow told me. She found out from the powers that be. So thanks for not telling me!"

"You don't understand the situation behind that! No one is supposed to know. I traded my life with MY son for Wolfram and Hart. Next time you get information from the PTB make sure it's complete. Also, what makes it wrong for me to keep my son a secret from you when you're keeping your whole life a secret from me! You told me to wait for you, that when you were ready you and me could be together! Then you go and get married and are going to have a baby and leave me waiting! The last time I even heard about you was in Rome!"

"You followed me in Rome!" she yelled.

"It was on business and then Spike and I saw you with the immortal." He replied with an ashamed tone to his voice. "That's besides the point. Why didn't you tell me? You knew I was waiting for you!" Angel began to sound distressed now. It finally hit him that he was never going to be able to have the one thing he wanted.

" Well, after time I realized that I didn't love you. It was an infatuation, and a thrill. I wanted to live on the wild side and eventually my feelings for you disappeared. I'm sorry if you thought I actually loved you, but I don't." She said. Angel collapsed back onto the sofa. Buffy and he looked towards the door as it opened up and Ash and Xander walked in. Ash walked passed the living room and headed upstairs. Buffy looked at Angel and pointed to the door.

"Get out." She said. Angel got up and walked passed Xander. Xander looked at him and under his breath, just enough for Angel to hear he said, "I don't know why your so upset? It's not like you actually have a heart." Angel glared at him before leaving.

**AUTHOR NOTE: **

Well hello everyone. I hope you liked the story please R and R I'm sorry if people are mad that I made Xander so nasty I just know that he doesn't really like Angel and that he liked Buffy. Also sorry to all the people that like Buffy/Angel pairings. Sorry for all the errors they're fixed now, see you all at chapter TWO!

Well Hope you liked it RnR! With love

Brianna


	2. Just Don't Spill Blood On The Carpet

Disclaimer: I only own Ash all other characters and places belong to Joss Whedon. Well uhh, you'll learn a lot of stuff in this chapter like who in the hell is Ash and stuff.

Angel walked, shivering, down the street. It would have been smart for Angel too have gotten a jacket or at least a sweater before he left Buffy's. He felt the front of the black shirt. Useless. He thought to himself. The shirt was useless in this weather; it had been soaked by blood that had seeped through the gauss that was used to cover his wounds. Useless. He thought to himself again. That's exactly what he was. If he was useful none of his friends would be dead, he would be human not Spike.

He was suddenly broken out of his train of thought when a bright light began heading his way. Before Angel could even dodge the vehicle coming towards him, it had sped past him. The driver of the motorbike grabbed his arm and flung him onto the back of the bike. Angel was still in shock at what had happened.

"You alright?" Asked the driver who appeared to be Ash.

"I thought you couldn't drive." Angel replied in shock. He didn't realize that his arms were tightly wrapped around her waist.

"Do you mind loosening your grip?" She asked as she made the engine speed up. "I would've actually stopped but we're being closely followed." Angel looked behind him and saw two more bikes speeding up next to her. Ash whipped out two guns from her jacket. The two bikes sped up beside her, one of them Angel recognized from Wolfram and Hart.

"What the hell is going on?" Angel asked.

"Do you know how to drive a bike?" Ash asked.

"What?"

"Do you know how to drive a bike!" Ash yelled at Angel.

"Yeah" He finally replied.

"Good"

The two other bikes sped up to be right beside hers. Ashe placed one of her feet on the side of the bike and pushed off with it. She went spiraling through the air and landed on one of the bikes. She shot the driver point blank in the head and through his body over the side of the bike; she jumped down and drove forward. Angel just watched in awe as Ash got into a road fight with the other biker. The other biker began to shoot at Ash, she pressed the breaks and let gravity do the rest. The bike flipped upwards into the air, she used the bikes positioning to launch her forward. She flew forward faster than the bikes and gracefully landed on two feet. She materialized a long katana out of a small pocket on the back of her jacket. She ran forward a few steps but before the driver could do anything the sword had already torn through all off the bike, leaving the driver dead.

Angel stopped the bike right in front of Ash and got off of it in shock. He saw the other biker wasn't actually dead. Ashriel stood over his body her gun outstretched.

" Rhea, you'll pay for this. The senior partners won't stop until your back in their position" he said all bloody and mangled.

" Well I think that's too bad for them. Because I don't plan on going back to Wolfram and Hart and I really don't plan on going all the way to hell to see them." With that said she cocked the gun and pulled the trigger. She turned around to see Angel inches away from her. The look on his face was stern and angered.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked her.

" I'll tell you when we get out of here." She said and turned to get on the bike. Angel grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Angel, of we sit around we're going to run into more employees. Wolfram And Hart recovered from your outburst. The apocalypse was stopped but the senior partners are waiting for you in hell. If they find you they'll kill you." Ash said and they got onto the bike and drove away.

They pulled up to a small apartment building. One of the ones that only has about six apartments. Ash led Angel into the apartment building and down to the basement level. She stopped when she saw an old woman coming out of her apartment.

"Oh, hello Rhea. I was just feeding Argus he seemed hungry." The old woman said as she looked at Ash.

"Oh, thank you" Replied Ash. As she stepped down and opened the door to her apartment.

" And who is this dashing young man?" Asked the elderly woman.

" This is" Ash thought for a moment before replying. "Liam" Angel looked at her in shock. He hadn't heard that name in decades.

"An Irish lad eh? Well be careful Rhea they can be a handful." She replied with a chuckle. Rhea waved goodnight as the old woman went into her apartment. She and Angel walked into the other apartment and closed the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Angel snarled.

" Where to start. Well first of all, my name is Rhea not Ashriel. I called myself that around Buffy because if she knew who I was it would have placed her into danger. You see I'm actually from a vault in Wolfram and Hart. I've been around since Illyria, well part of me anyway. It's hard to explain." Rhea tried explaining to Angel as she went and sat down on the sofa. Angel went and sat beside her "Try me" he replied.

"Well all of the memories, abilities, everything that Illyria's rival had, were passed onto me. I was put into a comatose state until you became part of the black thorn."

"Which I did"

"But you also killed the others and pretty much annihilated the LA law firm. So I was going to be transported from the basement to a different place, but in order to move me I had to be taken out of my comatose state. So I made my escape. So I'm 18 but I have the memories of something that is thousands of years old." Rhea replied.

"Why would telling Buffy your name out her in danger?" Angel asked. This was very confusing.

"Because Wolfram And Hart knew that when I disappeared Giles and her were researching my disappearance. If she knew that it was me then she would have called Giles." Rhea replied.

"Knowing Wolfram And Hart, all of his calls would have been monitored. So if you just escaped how did you get this apartment?"

"I was taking school here, this is my apartment. My neighbor took care of all my stuff while I was away." Rhea replied. "Argus!" she called. A beautiful husky came bounding through the hallway to the left of where Angel was sitting. The husky was pure white with icy blue eyes; it walked into the room and sat in front of Rhea. She scratched behind its ears and rubbed its belly before proceeding to tell him to lie down.

" Hungry at all?" She asked as she got up and walked into the kitchen. Angel heard the fridge door open and close. "That's weird. There's a supposed letter from my mom, but that's not her signature on the envelope." Rhea walked out and placed read it while standing at the foot of the sofa. She tossed Angel the envelope to see if he recognized the handwriting. Rhea pulled open the folded writing and read the letter it read.

_To Rhea,_

_Wolfram and Hart has taken the honors of filling your fridge with fresh pigs blood, and putting in sun protective windows. Since we don't know the conditions quite yet of the effects of the creature inside of you. We figured it would be best to do this as soon as possible. _

_Yours truly, _

_Lindsey_

"Well then" Rhea began. " That explains the blood. Oh well they were two years away of fully placing whatever the hell it is, inside of me. So I can survive the sin and I don't drink blood."

"What?" Angel asked confused. Rhea tossed him the note. Angel looked at her confused. " You've been in that vault in comatose since Lindsey was-"Rhea cut him off before responding. "A lawyer. Before you even showed up in LA"

"Can I have some of that blood?" Angel asked.

"Yeah go for it… as a matter of fact. You can have all of it." Rhea replied. Her and Angel both headed for the kitchen. Angel opened the fridge to pull out some blood as Rhea grabbed some spaghetti noodles from the cupboard above Angel's head. Too short. Angel reached up and grabbed them for her.

"Thanks" she replied with a smile. "So you got anywhere to stay?"

"Nope, not until I find another haunted hotel."

" Well you could always stay here you know. I have an endless supply of Pigs blood, and sun proof windows."

" Really? I don't want to impose" He replied.

"Just don't get blood on the carpet." She replied with a smile.

A/N: Alright well, al the stuff that isn't fully explained in this story will be explained in the next chapter. So like Xander and Buffy- I'm getting to that and Hopefully Spike is going to be introduced in the next chapter. Hope you like it. R&R and tell me what to improve on.


	3. Bloody dreams

Disclaimer/ A/n: Alright, welcome to chapter three. This chapter is darker than the last two. I hope you all like it, to do a recap on everything from chapter 1 and two: Angel went to Buffy's, Buffy is now married to Xander Spike is human. Angel gets taken by rhea back to her apartment which is now filled with an assortment of items from Wolfram And Hart that are use full to Angel so he ends up living with her in the end of chapter two. I ONLY OWN RHEA! JOSS OWNS EVERYONE ELSE! This is a pretty long chapter so ENJOY!

Ch 3: Bloody dreams+

Angel opened his eyes and shivered as cold metal touched his bareback. He looked around the dark room and realized that he wasn't in Rhea's apartment at all. He stopped when he saw Buffy sitting and the end of the bed. He tried to sit up but realized that his ankles and wrists were strapped down.

" Buffy? Can you help me?" He asked. She looked at him and shook her head.

" Useless, you know. I don't know what I saw in you. I guess I was trying to help you redeem yourself, and if redeeming meant letting you think I loved you then why not?" She said she looked behind her as Xander wrapped his arms over her shoulders.

" Just a charity case. A waste of a soul really. It's not like anyone wants a vampire with a soul, especially if they can't even save their friends let alone gain mortality." Xander said with a dark grin.

" Exactly" Angel turned his head in shock to see Darla sitting next to him.

" It must be hard when your sire, love of your life, friends and society don't want you. Let alone the creator of this world. You're just a failure in everyone's eyes, and now, not even god wants you." She took a cross and pressed it against his chest. Angel cried out in pain as searing hot tears dripped down his face.

"Angel!" Rhea called as she ran from the living room into the bedroom. She looked in shock at the once white sheets that were now crimson and soaked with blood. She ran to his side and tried to wake him up. The shook his shoulders and was shocked at how hot they were. Fever? Rhea thought to herself. That's impossible though because vampires can't get sick. She pulled the blood soaked blankets down to see how bad his wounds were.

"What the hell is this?" She asked herself. There was a cross freshly branded on his chest. Whatever he was dreaming it was tormenting him physically too. It had to be some kind of spell. Rhea pulled him off of the soaked bed and helped him to the sofa. "Oh god" she mumbled. What the hell was she supposed to do? She had a vampire with a fever and a branded cross slowly burning his skin. She walked over to the island separating the kitchen and the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hi, Buffy? This is Ash I really need your help. It's about Angel; I think someone is slowly trying to kill him. No I'm being totally serious. He suddenly got a branded cross on his chest, he has a fever, and he's not waking up from his nightmares. I have no idea what to do. Thanks so much." With that Rhea hung up the phone. She turned around quickly to go back to the living room to aid the vampire, but was stopped when she saw Lindsey just a few inches in front of her.

"Enjoying your new and improved home Rhea?" he asked with a grin. Rhea glared before shoving him out of her way and leaning on the back of the couch, waiting, to hear what Lindsey had to say.

"What do you think you're doing here? I take it you have something to do with the current situation with Angel?" She asked. Lindsey let out a giggle before walking up to Rhea and sitting next to her.

"You really are dense aren't you?" He asked sarcastically. "It's his counter part, Angelus. He's trying to break free but he's using Angel's own emotions against him. He doesn't want a soul so he can't feel sorrow, then he won't feel sorry for himself or for the fact that his friends are dead."

"How exactly do you know this?" Rhea asked Lindsey.

"You still haven't figured it out, have you? The reason why you were placed in a comatose state at Wolfram And Hart is because before Angel was ever a threat to the firm the senior partners were more frightened of Angelus destroying the world, or at least causing havoc on earth again. You are a direct descendent of Lucia." Lindsey replied.

" So you mean I am the descendant of an ancient demon? Because from what I hear that's all that seemed to roam earth back in the day."

"Don't you think that if the devil allowed demons to roam earth, that God would send Angel's down to stop it? You see when you were in a comatose state we were just trying to awaken the powers inside of you, then when Buffy stopped Angelus we figured we would keep you incase there was another demon threatening the plans of the senior partners." Lindsey finished. He watched Rhea's reaction she was oddly calm, her facial expression hadn't changed and suddenly she said, "Good to know, now you still haven't told me what the hell you're doing here, how I stop Angel from turning into Angelus,"

"That's what I'm here for. To tell you how to stop Angel from turning into Angelus. I was the one who allowed you to escape from the firm; I knew that you would go to Buffy since she confronted you before also I knew that if Angel survived he would go see Buffy. Chances are, Buffy would give Angel the boot and we all know that you would have taken him home with you."

"Alright, well how do I stop him from turning into Angelus?"

"You have to let that part of you take over." Lindsey got up to leave but stopped and looked at Rhea. " Good luck"

"Lindsey wait, why do you want Angel to be well Angel and not Angelus?"

"Because if he has a soul I know he'll suffer for all the things he has done." With that Lindsey left. Rhea had no idea what to do. She began contemplating whether what Lindsey had told her as true, would she really know what to do or would she potentially kill him?

"Oh come on babe, I thought you were stronger than that" Buffy said as she pressed the cross harder onto Angel's chest. He could smell his own burning flesh every time he breathed in. By now he had cuts all over his body, different wounds from different people.

"Yeah come on I thought you were stronger than me. Remember? You 'help the helpless' what a joke. Half the time the helpless was you or your friends. Who are now buried six feet deep, in a hole in the ground." Angel looked over to see him, towering over him.

"Angelus, what a waste of time it was to be you." Angel stated. He realized that his chest wasn't burning anymore and that Buffy had probably removed it, for now anyways.

"Waste? You call that a waste. The times that you reminisce while you sleep. The times you spent with Darla. In fact I think those were the times that made you who you are, would you rather be Liam again? A poor fool who spent all his time getting drunk and whoring himself. Not that it was much different when you were me. But there were no boundaries, nothing to hold you back from doing anything. No soul to make you remorseful absolutely nothing. Don't you miss that?" Angelus asked.

"I'd rather die than become you again." Angel replied.

"Well that can be easily arranged. You see if I kill you then well, your soul gets fried. And all that's left is that great soulless vampire we all missed." Angelus unlocked the shackles and looked at a confused Angel. "It's always more fun this way." He grabbed Angel by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall, before Angel could even stand up Angelus had him by the throat and was lifting him up to his level.

"Don't worry It won't hurt a bit mate" Spike stated with a grin. "You and I we'll be a pair again." Darla commented. "And you won't have to remember anything about your honey over there" Angelus said. All these things finally pushed Angel to wishing he was dead. Buffy was never going to take him back, and the only way to forget was if he was Angelus. His body went limp as he waited for Angelus to kill him. He waited to feel his heart get pierced by a sharp piece of wood but was shocked when Angelus dug his sharp fangs into Angel's neck. He could feel all the blood in his body escaping he was fading unable to fight the darkness coming over him.

"Angel!" Rhea ran to Angel's side. Blood was literally pouring out of his wounds and she noticed that there were more branded marks across his body. Rhea knew what she had to do she closed her eyes and allowed herself to fade into her subconscious. Two great white wings spread from her back she placed a hand on Angel's chest and whispered a few words, a dark light shot up from Angel's chest and into her hand. It formed a dark crimson orb it looked very delicate. She crushed it in her palm and it seemed that all the shards neutralized before they even hit the ground. Rhea's snow-white wings began to turn black as she received all the memories of all the actions of Angelus and they merged with her soul making it impure. Her wings retracted and she fell to her knees and took a deep breath.

Angel shot up with a gasp. He looked around himself for a moment before stopping and looking at Rhea. "I need blood now" Angel had lost so much blood that he was as white as paper. If he didn't get blood now he could potentially die. Rhea ran into the kitchen and tore open the fridge blood poured from the door as all the blood packets were cut open and spilling there contents onto the floor.

"Bastard!" She cursed. Lindsey must have cut open all the blood packets. There was only one last option. Rhea walked into the living room and undid the collar of her shirt and knelt down beside Angel.

"This is our only choice Angel, you have to do this or you'll die."

"I can't. I promised I wouldn't." Angel replied half conscious. Rhea pulled her hair away from her neck and looked at Angel. "I don't mind, just don't kill me. The world needs you. Buffy can't save anyone it's up to you." She took a steak knife that was on top of the coffee table and dragged it across the skin on her neck. Angel could smell the blood in the air he could practically taste it. Angel lost all self-control and grabbed Rhea. But this time his face didn't change like other vampires all Rhea felt was a pair of fangs pierce her skin as blood came pouring out of her neck.

The warmth filled Angel's body; the blood he was drinking was nothing like human blood. There was more life and energy in it. He couldn't help himself he pushed his fangs deeper into her neck Things began to go black and rhea tried to pull away from Angel, but every time she pulled away he pulled himself in closer.

"Angel!" Buffy yelled as she came through the door. Angle broke out of his trance. He pulled away from Rhea and caught her limp body in his arms. He looked distressed as he took her arm in his hand and checked her pulse; it was still there he was relieved to know that he hadn't killed her. "Oh god, Rhea why would you do that?" Angel mumbled as he lifted her up and turned to put her on the sofa. He stopped when he noticed the pool of his blood on it.

"What the hell happened!" Buffy yelled as Angel walked through to the bedroom to set her on the bed but it too was covered in blood. Where was he going to put her? Just as that thought went through his mind Rhea woke up and stood up.

"I need a glass of orange juice." She mumbled as she trudged into the kitchen and pulled the orange juice out of blood filled fridge. She poured herself a glass and turned around to see Buffy standing looking at her in shock.

"Oh this" Rhea said with a bit of a laugh. " Well you see I'm actually Rhea that girl you were trying to find back in Sunnydale when Angel became Angelus, well I was kidnapped by Wolfram And Hart and they gave my apartment sun proof windows and a fridge filled with blood. That's what this blood is from. The blood in the bedroom is Angel's and also the blood on the sofa." She took another sip of her orange juice and sat on the ground. Angel came in and joined her.

"What happened to me? All I remember is having some weird dreams about well everyone." He said before looking down on his chest remembering the cross that had been pressed onto his chest. "What the hell is this?" He said to no one in particular as he felt his chest.

"I don't know it showed up when you screamed in pain in your sleep." Rhea told him.

" What the hell is going on?" Buffy yelled. "Angel why were you drinking her and why was Angel bleeding everywhere and what is the deal with the feathers? I'm assuming it wasn't a pillow fight gone wrong."

"Angel began turning into Angelus, apparently there was another catch to this whole getting your soul thing. The other part of your soul can break free if you begin to lose hope. So apparently Angel fell into that state, and he began to bleed harder from his wounds and all these scars began appearing on you, but only the branded cross stayed."

"And how exactly did you damage to stop me from turning into Angelus?"

"She's the descendant of an Angel. Her whole purpose on this earth is to stop you from becoming Angelus. The only pure descendant of the Angels. She purified your soul at the expense of hers. Well it seems that I am no longer needed so I think that I'm gonna go." With that Buffy left the blood filled apartment.

"How's your neck?" Angel asked as he moved Rheas hair out of the way to take a look. The wound was deeper than any Angel had ever made. It still trickled with fresh blood and the urge to bite her again began to take over. Rhea had seemed to notice this and she touched Angel's hand, he looked at her and she smiled.

" I'm glad you like the taste of my blood." She giggled and Angel looked at her awkwardly. "I'm sorry," he stated, as he looked down ashamed. "I made you do it. I was the one who said drink my blood and made you do it. Well I think that we better clean this place up" Rhea replied she put her hand down and helped Angel to his feet and the two of them headed for the living room a mop and pale in each hand.

A/N: So now Angel has a cross branded into his chest, the final reminents of Angelus I guess. So what will be the effects of Rhea containing part of Angel's soul? I have some Ideas… WHY AREN'T PPL READING THIS STORY! I only have all the hate reviews I got from spelling Xander wrong. I personally really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope all of you enjoyed it. And if you read this PLEASE RANDR! Love ya all

BlackAngelus P.s: Hope you enjoy the new layout… easier to understand I suppose.


	4. Mortals Live To Die

Disclaimer: I own nothing… they all belong to Joss Whedon. All right, well this chapter I ma going to try and eliminate the Wary sue quality applied to Rhea. Hope you like it don't forget to RnR!

The next day Angel groggily pulled him self out of bed. Of course when I say day I mean about six o'clock at night. Rhea came out of her room; her long hair was wet and straight. She looked at Angel who looked absolutely awful. He reminded her of all the old movies when the zombies drag themselves through the streets.

"Wow you look like crap." She commented before walking across the hall to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and began fixing her hair. Angel walked in behind her before saying "It's not like I can check in the mirror." A grin broke out on Rhea's face as she walked back into her room. Angel went to the kitchen to get something to eat and hope fully some blood or tea to drink.

He opened up the fridge to find another fresh bunch of blood packets. Some of them still hadn't thawed properly quite yet; Angel assumed that they were from the freezer and that Lindsay hadn't managed to destroy them. Angel could here Rhea's footsteps approaching but they stopped right at the kitchen doorway.

"Angel!" She said. Angel turned his head in question, still holding a blood packet to his mouth to open it. All he saw next was a bright flash before blinking and seeing Rhea holding a Polaroid in her hand, a camera in the other. Angel immediately began to chase after her. Rhea began giggling incessantly. She jumped over chairs, couches and even the dog. Every chance she could get she took a picture of Angel. Finally Angel managed to corner her by the doorway. Rhea held the camera close to herself as she hunched over to stop him from retrieving it. Angel began to tickle her sides making Rhea burst out laughing, she lost her footing and fell to the ground. Angel himself was laughing too; he was actually having fun for the first time in a long while.

Rhea managed to turn around and grab Angel's sides leaving the camera behind her. She began tickling madly Angel tumbled back as he tripped on the leg of a chair dragging Rhea down with him. She fell on top of him, both were laughing. Rhea propped her elbows on Angel's chest and began looking at the pictures she had taken.

"Yeah, you look like crap" Just then the doorbell rang and Rhea jumped to her feet. Leaving the Poloroids on Angel's chest. She fixed her hair and ran over to the door and opened it. It was Mrs. Garrison, the next-door neighbor.

"Hello Rhea. Are you ready to take me to the airport?" She asked with a smile. " Yes, I did say I was going to do that didn't I? Just give me a second to get my coat." Rhea looked over into the window and saw that it was dark outside. "Angel, you wanna come?" Rhea asked. Angel nodded and grabbed his jacket. Then the three of them left for the airport.

Rhea's car was amazing. It was a viper, a car built for the wealthy. When Angel had asked where she got the viper. She explained to him what she called the rich kid complex. Mrs. Garrison sat in the back and Angel and Rhea sat in the front. Angel was just looking out the window when something on the dashboard caught his attention, it was a ring. As a matter of fact it was the ring that allowed Vampires to walk during the day. He picked it up and looked at it, just in case he was wrong.

"Where did you get this?" He asked Rhea.

"I gave it to her." Replied Mrs. Garrison. "My Devon found it last time he was here he was just snorkeling off the docks. He told me to give it to Rhea"

"Why what's so special about it?" Rhea asked Angel.

"This ring permits" he looked back for a second and then began whispering. "Vampires to walk in the sunlight."

Rhea looked at him before slowing the car to a stop in the airport parking lot. The thereof them got out and waked Mrs. Garrison to the terminal.

"Hope you have fun in Ireland. Tell Devan that I say hello" Rhea called. Mrs. Garrison turned around and waved before continuing on her way. Angel turned around and began to walk away but accidentally knocked someone in the shoulder.

"Watch it mate," the person said. Angel stopped and turned around.

"Spike?" he asked. The man turned around and looked at Angel before running up to him.

"I thought you were dead. I at least thought you would have been mortal. This is Tina. She found me half dead on the cement and saved my life." Spike replied. There was a girl standing next to him, she had deep burgundy hair that was feathered to the side. She looked at Angel with her almost clear blue eyes and waved.

"Yeah, I signed the prophecy leaving it to you." Angel replied.

" So you heard from Buffy at all?" Spike asked Angel. "Yeah, I went there after the battle I was half dead. I can't believe she married Xander. That's not like her at all" Angel replied. Spike nodded in agreement.

Spike looked at Rhea before asking Angel. "And who's this lass?"

"I'm Rhea." She shook Spike's hand and gave him a look over. Angel saw this and interrupted.

"So what's new?" Angel asked Spike.

"Well I got the flu last week and through up. That was weird. How's the vampire life for you?"

" Immortal" Angel replied glumly.

"Well I better go." Spike replied. " I don't want to miss my flight. Going to Ireland." Spike turned around to walk away.

" Say hi for me" Angel replied, he hadn't been to Ireland in a very long time, and to be honest, he really missed it there. Angel and Rhea turned around to leave.

"This is so depressing. I think we need to go out." Rhea replied.

" I don't usually go out." Angel replied.

"Well this is an unusual occasion then. We're going to go to a club. Besides, I'm supposed to Dj there for a bit tonight anyways."

"Rhea, really I don't do the whole clubbing, dancing thing." Angel replied.

"It really doesn't matter how badly you dance. Besides if you really hate it you can just stay at the bar and waste some money on booze. I think I have gained enough interest in my bank account to feed a third world country."

The door to Rhea's apartment slammed open as Rhea and Angel walked in. Rhea was under Angel's shoulder carrying him in as he stumbled through the apartment.

"I thought Vampires didn't get drunk," She mumbled as she dragged him into his room.

"Not unless we drink a lot" Angel replied as he giggled. Rhea dropped him on the bed, but Angel had had a hold on her hand and she flopped down beside him. She couldn't help but let out a chuckle. The two of them were both extremely drunk. Angel on a mass of different concoctions. For Rhea it was on a few shots of tequila. Angel rolled over and looked at her. Rhea got caught in his gaze. _Damn. Why did I have to get saddled with the drunken hot guy? _She thought. He ran his hand over her face. Rhea looked into his eyes as Angel moved in and kissed her. She closed her eyes as his soft lips pressed against hers. She could feel her heart quicken its pace. Angel wrapped his arm around her torso and pulled Rhea closer to him. His soft tongue graced hers before he slowly pulled away.

"You smell really nice," he whispered into her ear as he playfully bit it. He embraced her again and the two began to kiss passionately.

The next morning Rhea awoke in her own bed. She looked around pushed her face into her pillow and let out a moan. Her head was pounding. Still it was morning and she really needed to wake up. She pulled her self out of bed and trudged over to the mirror above her dresser. Her hair was an absolute disaster; her make up was al over her face. She grabbed the brush and went to drag it through her hair but instead placed it back on the dresser. Her head was way to sore to be brushing her hair. She walked out into the living room and through herself onto one of the sofas.

She heard Angel's foot steps from the kitchen. He looked at her and handed her a glass of water and put a tray on the coffee table beside her. The contents on this tray were, a cup of coffee, three Advil, and some dry toast with chicken noodle soup. _The perfect cure for a hangover. _Rhea thought to herself. She looked up at Angel who was moving towards the love seat located on the other side of the coffee table.

"What happened last night?" Rhea asked before putting all the Advil into her mouth and taking a sip of water to wash them all down. Angel thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, both of us were pretty much smashed last night. When we got home, you and I we." Angel stopped trying to find a way to phrase the actions that had taken place the night before.

"Oh, we didn't you know… Do it. Did we?" Rhea asked alarmed.

"No." Angel rushed to say so that he didn't alarm the girl. "But, we were fairly close. But I guess vampires sober up faster than humans too. When I realized what we were doing I stopped and brought you to your bedroom."

"Thank god. I was worried that we'd- not that there's anything wrong with you, I just really wouldn't want to damage our friendship." Rhea said slightly confused. Partially because of her hangover.

"Don't worry I know what you mean. Nothing serious happened, we were both drunk so yeah." Angel finished. "You just make sure you get rid of that head ache. I checked your bank account to see how much we spent last night. We spent about, fifteen hundred dollars on alcohol."

"Holy crap"

"Leaving a total of ten thousand dollars in your account, and about another twelve in your savings. I also found out that you've spent the last couple of years in a cemetery. Hey that brings up the question… why does your neighbor know you're still alive?"

"It's because I left her everything in my will and told her that I might come back but to take care of everything. She agreed." Rhea paused a moment before saying "I feel weird."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But you get used to it after a while."

"Not about that. I just feel weird. Like something bad is going to happen." Rhea replied as she looked down at her hands. Angel looked at her for a moment before the telephone rang. He walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" Angel asked. On the other line was Giles.

" Angel? I have something to tell you. This may be hard for you so I would suggest taking a seat."

"Giles what is it?" Angel asked. He knew something was wrong; something had to be very wrong.

"It's about Buffy she passed away last night while giving birth." Angel was astounded. Buffy was dead, he shook his head from the thought. Willow could probably bring her back or something. But the next thing Giles said shattered all hope. " Unfortunately Buffy can't be brought back. Willow tried bit the Powers That Be won't permit it. She's no longer their champion. Because she had a child, she is no longer a slayer."

Angel stood beside the phone in absolute shock. His mouth was slightly open as tears poured down the sides of his face it felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest and ground up in front of him.

"W-what?" he managed to stammer out.

"Angel, I know this is hard on you. I know that you're upset so if you need to talk you can call any of us."

Angel hung up and just stood there still totally astonished. Rhea looked at him and walked towards him. His back was still turned and she just got a feeling of sorrow from him.

"Angel?" she whispered. He turned around and looked at her before saying "she's dead, Buffy she's dead."

"Oh, babe" Rhea said with deep sympathy as she embraced Angel.

" I need to see her. Just one last time." Angel said as he pulled away. Rhea nodded in agreement and the two left for the hospital.

At the hospital all of Buffy's closet friends were waiting and talking. They all stopped and looked at Angel. Giles opened the hospital room door to allow Angel to go in. There sitting beside her bed holding her hand was Xander. He stopped and looked at Angel who was about to leave.

"Wait" Xander said in a choked voice. " It's only right that you get to say good bye." Xander got up and reluctantly left the room. Angel walked over to the bed and stopped when he saw an envelope on the dresser with his name on it. He opened it inside was the cladagh ring he had given her years before.

Angel sat on the chair beside Buffy and began to speak to her limp body. He held onto her cold hand and began spilling his heart out.

"So, all this time you still had it. You know, I really am going to miss you; I know that you've earned your place in heaven. But, I don't know if I will see you again I don't think I'll ever be able to earn my way into heaven. I just wish I could have said good bye properly." Angel squeezed Buffy's hand one last time and gently kissed her cheek before leaving the hospital room.

All of Buffy's close friends; Willow, Giles and everyone else came over and gave Angel a hug, except for Xander who settled with a handshake. Rhea and Angel began heading there way out of the hospital when Rhea stopped one of the nurses that were going into Buffy's room.

"Excuse me. I'm a relative of Buffy Summers and was wondering if I could see the medical charts." The nurse looked at her reluctantly but handed over the medical chart and walked into the hospital room. Angel watched as they placed a sheet over her head.

" Oh, God" Rhea mumbled. Angel looked at her and motioned for Giles to come over. "According to this medical chart Buffy's been poisoned for a long time now. These chemicals take months to come into effect and when they do it's to late."

"Wouldn't she have had to take a blood test when she had her baby?" Giles asked.

"Yes she would have. But look at who owns this hospital." Angel and Giles looked at the bottom of the paper Wolfram And Hart was there.

"You did this?" Giles said looking at Angel.

"No," replied Rhea. " This is the work of the law firm long before Angel owned the LA it. As or how it wasn't caught using blood tests there are also likely mystical properties to it, it only shows now because this is supposed to go to the firm as proof of the death of the slayer. As a matter of fact this is just around the time Buffy came to LA to see Angel. Giles did she tell you about any bars or restaurants she went to?"

" Just one The Griffin she went with her father." Giles replied. " She said she went the night that she saw you, Angel, and left the next day."

"Giles listen to me. Tell Xander to get that baby out of here. Take it to a small clinic and ask them to take a blood test before they can cast a spell on the baby too or it will die. That's all I can tell you."

Angel and Rhea left to go back home. The whole ride back to the apartment was silence no one spoke a word. When Rhea and Angel entered the apartment Angel turned around and looked at Rhea before asking.

"Why, why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she ask for help?"

"Angel, she knew she was dying. She knew it would tear you apart, you would out live her and you would be more than wiling to sacrifice yourself for her. She wouldn't be able to live with that."

"Then why Rhea! Tell me why she went and had a baby with Xander!"

"Because it wasn't Xander's baby. She knew she was dead Angel she needed someone who could care for her child in a regular way. You're a vampire, it would never happen."

" It's all my fault." Angel said as he fell to the floor in dismay. " This would never have happened, this is all my fault."

Rhea ran to his side and gently laid his head on her lap.

"Shhh, it's not your fault Angel. There was no way you could have stopped this. None of us knew she was poisoned until it was too late, not even me." Rhea's voice had changed. It was soft and comforting and sounded wise. She gently began massaging Angel's forehead.

"That's not true. The day she came, we were attacked by a Moré demon and my blood mixed with its and then I became mortal. Buffy and I spent that night together and then I went to find the demon and I was almost killed it but Buffy saved me and then I went back to the Oracles and, I asked them to turn back time so I would be mortal so Buffy could survive but really. I just made her life shorter." Angel told Rhea.

"She would have just ended up facing your trials. She would have failed Angel and died, and there would have been nothing that you could do to prevent her form dying Angel. Mortals live to die and pray that they find their destiny on the way. You're immortal Angel. You have more time to find your destiny, and gain your mortality."

"But, you don't get it. Spike got his mortality I signed mine away. That's it, I'm just going to be a vampire and live my life as the damned forever. That cross on my chest is just a reminder of what I am and that I'll never redeem myself."

"Angel, does that cross burn your body because it touches you? I think that it is a sign that you're on your way and that God hasn't forgotten about you. He has a plan and you don't have to be mortal to gain your redemption." She stroked his hair and wiped his tears before wiping her own. "You have a soul Angel the equivalent to a human soul. You are full capable of being redeemed." She bent over and kissed Angel's forehead. "Besides I'm your guardian angel."

A/N: Wow, that was long and actually it was fairly hard to write. I didn't kill off Buffy in order to kill her for bashing purposes. It was an idea that came to mind when I thought about how out of character her and Xander's relationship was. I figured I would show a human side and a teenaged side to Rhea. I guess the idea is that her wisdom comes out when she starts to come more in touch with her angelic side. I have to say I did enjoy writing this chapter… I think I should make Angel drunk again in the future. But yeah I think I ran Angel through the ringer. A lot of mixed emotions you know? Well hope you enjoyed it… PLEASE READ AND REVIEW tell me what you want to have added ect.


	5. Hell Bound

**A/n: Well I put some huge spins on things here. So I hope you like them. I added some flaws and darkness to my character so I hope you guys like that and yeah Enjoy the chapter and never forget to R&R!**

**Chapter: 5- HellBound**

Looking around herself Rhea saw Angel. He was impaled on a metal spike right through his body, blood poured down his face as he looked at her. She pulled herself up and ran to his side. She tried with all her strength to pull him off of the spike. Tears pouring down her face she kept trying, she could here Angel's breaths being muffled by the blood in his lungs and his cries of pain.

"Who did this to you?" she asked him. She felt all the hairs on the back of her neck stand up she turned around to see Angelus standing there. A grin was on his face as he stood dominating her.

"Hello kitten" he said as he grabbed her neck and through her across the woods where they were. She got up and dusted took a few deep breaths before Angelus grabbed her by the throat; Rhea began gagging as his grip tightened. "You think you can save him don't you? In all your angelic goodness. But you and I both know that you're a lot darker than you let yourself appear to be. Killing a whole companies worth of people. For what the family business? I wish I learned from you." He said. He pulled her in closer she could feel his hot empty breath on her neck as he sank his fangs in to her throat.

Rhea flew up in her bed. With a cry her wings flew out around her. A dark aura flew from her chest as she fell to the floor from the force and her wings became pure white once again. They retracted once more. Feathers were strewn about the room. Angel ran into the room he fell to her side and picked her up placing her back into her bed.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"It's gone! It's gone, oh god." Rhea said she jumped to her feet. "Angelus his soul or lack of soul… its free." She looked at Angel who looked like he was in extreme pain.

"No" he mumbled as he held his chest. Rhea ran to him and held him in her arms. She began stroking his forehead.

"It's okay. It's okay. I'll find you. Even if I have to go to hell and back, I'll find you." Angel passed out for a moment as Rhea quickly let him fall to the floor and moved away. Angel's eyes shot open. Rhea looked out the window, the sun shoe through it brightly.

"Shit, vampire safe windows" she said as she dodged into the kitchen.

"Oh come on Rhea don't you want to play? How about cat and mouse." Angelus said as he began to go through the apartment. "I gotta say I like what you've done about the whole face changing thing. It's nice to be able to kill people without them noticing." He walked into the kitchen. "Come on now, I know you're in here. I can't wait to eat you up, Angel drinking you was the most tantalizing experience I've had in a while."

Rhea tackled him from behind and managed to get Angelus to the ground. She grabbed his left hand just as he grabbed the collar of her shirt and through her across the living room. Rhea pulled herself to her feet and ran for the door. She ran up the stair well and out the door. She jumped onto the motorbike and began to drive away.

She whizzed down streets trying to calm down and figure out who would have extracted Angel's soul. She stopped abruptly. Wolfram And Hart. She started up the bike and turned around. She drove for about twenty minutes before pulling up to an old apartment building she walked into the entrance and saw that there was a laser lock and she could only get in if she had a key or got beeped in.

" I really have no time for this." She growled. She grabbed the handle for the door and tore it back so that it opened and the lock was lying on the floor. She walked up the stairs to the eighth floor and stopped in front of apartment 316. How ironic she thought.

Rhea kicked in the door and walked inside. Lindsey who was walking in from the bedroom stopped and looked at her.

" Well isn't it good to see you." He said as he finished tying his tie.

"Where is it Lindsey?" She asked as she stepped into the room.

"Where's what?" he asked in a cocky tone as he stopped in front of Rhea. Faster than Lindsey could properly see Rhea flipped and kicked him in the face. Lindsey flew back and hit the ground; he lifted his head to see Rhea who simply kicked him in the face again.

"Look, I'm glad that your company changed my history and gave me fake parents but I refuse to pretend that I was not a contract killer and that I can't blow your head off faster that you can say found that soul. So what is it gonna be Lindsey? Are you going to help me or am I just going to have to kill you?" She asked as she held a gun to his face.

" So you're looking for the soul. Well, I can't help you with that I wrote the plans and played a small part in the participation of getting you set up to extract the souls. But, that was just a favor for the new CEO of Wolfram And Hart."

" Well then, I guess I know where I'm going." Rhea said before hitting Lindsey in the face once more with the butt of her gun and left the apartment.

She walked up the large steps to the Wolfram And Hart building she had stopped to buy some new, more battle practical clothing. She now sported a pair of black leather pants a pair of black combat boots and a black t-shirt. She stopped in front of the reception desk and looked around the entrance, it was big and no doubt a handful of the lawyers had guns but that was part of the job. Know the risks then take them.

"Can I help you?" Asked the receptionist.

"Yeah you can." Rhea said. She reached her arm over the receptionist's desk and grabbed her throat before throwing her across the foyer. She looked around and noticed that everyone was looking at her. She looked at them and said in the most plain and business like of tones.

"Now that I finally have your attention, where is the CEO of Wolfram And Hart." Two of the security guards drew their guns and aimed that at Rhea. Who then drew her own two guns, she then drew her angel wings everyone stared at her, and then the two officers began shooting.

Rhea began to shoot her guns and used the desk as a push off to push herself onto the main stairs. She jumped into an open elevator full of people and one officer as the doors closed.

The doors opened on the tenth floor, the inside of the elevator was full of dead bodies and broken wires. Rhea stepped out her angel wings were drenched in blood so that they were crimson red. She walked out and crossed into the two large oak doors that led to the CEO office.

"Ah, hello Rhea." Lilah said as she stood up and put her hand out.

"Enough bull Lilah where is the soul?" She asked.

"Sorry sweetie it ain't here. We sent it down. Your friend is down in hell. The only way to bring him back is to kill Angelus then go down and get him." She said with a giggle.

"Take me to the white room." Rhea demanded.

"Umm, no" Lilah said.

"That's all right. I was just trying to be polite, I know the code I'll go myself." Rhea said as she began to turn around.

"Ugh, fine. I'll tell you what happened to soul boy. We need Angelus you know for the apocalypse. So we destroyed it well, sent it down to hell. Where that son of a bitch belongs. You see had we not had Lindsey get you to extract that part of his soul, well then we wouldn't have been able to kill him."

"Thanks for the info. I guess I'll just have to kill him now won't I? None the less Lilah, I want to see the senior partners." Rhea said as she began to turn around. Lilah who gave in led her to the elevator where she pressed a series of elevator buttons. A giant silver button appeared above and she pushed it. They now appeared in a white room. Standing before her was a replica of her but what as standing before her had a pair of black bat wings that were scorched.

"I either want to talk to the PTB or for you to tell me what to do. On second thought I want to talk to the PTB so yeah. You're going to do that or, I am going to be forced to kill you so lets go." Rhea said as she drew her sword.

"The sword of Rhaxamon. So you know how to banish a senior partner." The creature said to her. "In order to go to hell you have to kill your self but in order to get to where Angel is. You're going to have to arrange that with the Powers. Find the chalice of souls and then you can talk to the powers."

"Oh we have that," Lilah piped up.

"Well then lets go. Oh and put in a good word for me to the guy downstairs. I know the price of Angel's salvation if this works." Rhea said as her and Lilah were transported to the safe where all of the law firms most priced possessions were. Rhea took the chalice and pierced her hand on a spike on the side, she closed her eyes and when she opened them she was in a room full of light.

"Hello Rhea" someone said as they moved into the light.

"Hmm, you know part of me thought that the powers were seraphim, and now I know. So the PTB are angels so I take it that the Senior partners are-" Rhea stated.

" Fallen Seraphims" The Angel replied.

"Well any ways. Enough with the small talk. How can I make sure that I get sent to the right hell, and how do I make sure that Angel and I both make it back to earth because his soul was illegitimately destroyed." Rhea said anxiously.

"First you must destroy Angelus. Then you have to take this and commit the highest of murders. Take this and you can proceed to the same hell. I'll make sure you get there. Then when you find him, make sure you have a strong hold on him then break the hourglass and you'll end up back here. The vampire in toe."

"Thank you." Rhea said. " I know that I have done horrible things that deserve nothing from you."

The angel smiled to her and disappeared. When Rhea opened her eyes she was on the campus of the university of LA. She looked around in confusion.

"Why the hell did they send me here?" She asked herself. Then she remembered Angle murmuring something about his son in his sleep once. Connor was his name, maybe he went here.

"Well guess I should get looking, besides Connor isn't a very popular name." Rhea said as she began walking to a large building. She was thankful that she remembered a few things about the campus that Wolfram And Hart implanted in her brain. When she opened the door to her astonishment Angelus stood in front of her.

"Hey Kitten." He said as he took a step forward. Without a moments notice Rhea swung a fist to hit him, Angelus naturally dodged it and grabbed Rhea's shoulders and flung her into the ground. Rhea slid a few feet then used the momentum to push herself up and do a back flip she landed with a bit of a slide and then ran for Angelus again. This time she used his shoulders to push herself up and into the stairwell.

"You know the foyer just isn't a practical place to fight you know?" She said before she began leaping up through the floors of the stair well with Angelus close behind. She made it onto the rooftop and began fighting with Angelus again. The both of them took swings at each other but they seemed to dodge each other's moves. Rhea noticed that after some time that a group of students were gathering to watch the fight unfold. The building was fairly small so you could see the rooftop from the ground level. Rhea finally managed to hit Angelus in the face then the stomach but just as she was about to do a drop kick her foot slid and Angelus grabbed her by the hair and through her of the edge of the building.

To the amazement of the students Rhea managed to balance herself and land firmly on the pavement. She wiped the blood off of her lip from when she slid off of the rooftop. Angelus leapt down and began to approach her. Suddenly Rhea heard a voice in the front of the crowd say "Dad?"

Connor stepped out of the crowd and looked at him confused. Rhea looked at Angelus who seemed to get that predatorial smirk on his face. He stepped forward and began to speak.

"Hey Connor long time no see. How's life?" he began walking forward more. Rhea watched his legs lock as though he was ready to make a large bound or sprint. Angelus did just that. He pushed off and began sprinting towards Connor. Rhea intervened at the halfway point knocking Angelus and herself onto the ground. Rhea, who had landed on top of Angelus quickly, pulled out a steak that she had gotten at Wolfram And Hart from one of the dead guards. She went to push it into Angelus' heart that grabbed her arm with both hands. Rhea slid a second one out of her sleeve and rammed a second steak into the heart of Angelus who looked at her in shock before turning to dust. She could hear Connor scream in the background. She stood up and ran to him. Grabbing his hand she ran to the motorcycle.

When they stopped in front of it Connor looked at her. Teas were pouring down his face. "What the hell did you do? Why did you kill him?"

"I didn't kill Angel Connor. That was Angelus and no we couldn't get him re- insouled. I have to go down to hell and find Angel and bring him back." Rhea said as she tried to calm Connor down. "Look at me Connor. You need to calm down and I need your help to do this. Okay?"

Connor nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you have a car?" Rhea asked.

A/N: Alright so that was Chapter five. Thought I'd put a new spin on things. Connor is back and a dead Lilah runs Wolfram And Hart. So R&R I figured that I would tie this in a little bit with my faith, so the PTB are the Seraphim the highest ranking Angels and god's right hand after man. And the Senior partners are that to the devil you see? So technically Angel's spent about seven years in hell already because of the difference in time. I don't know if I am gonna mention that in the next chapter but we'll see.


End file.
